Buzzbee
' Buzzbee Is a Bumble bee Honey Those Are Bees Bzz-bzz-bzz School have Buzzing See Fix All Characters Who's Only Appears in The Hive.' Personality Buzzbee is a cheerful and curious young bee who likes to have fun with his friends Barnabee and Jasper. The three are generally quite agreeable, but Buzzbee is usually the one who solves problems within the group, although this is usually because he starts them, too. Close Relations *'Rubee '''is Buzzbee's big sister and often sparks competition between the two. Despite this, she has been shown to be quite helpful and also helps Buzzbee when things go wrong (Scooter Bee). *'Babee is Buzzbee's baby sister who was born in the episode Babee's Room. ''She has proved to be quite the challenge for Buzzbee and his family and friends (Babee's first word''). *Papa is Buzzbee's father who occasionally starts off Buzzbee's day. He is shown to have a collection of things which he shares with Buzzbee, who uses them to go on adventures (Buzzbee the Magician). *Mama is Buzzbee's mother who is usually the voice of reason in the Bee family household. She often gives Buzzbe advice, and tries to cheer him up when he's upset or disappointed (Buzzbee Makes a Swap). *Teddy Bee is a stuffed bee who Buzzbee sleeps with at night and occasionally plays with when he's alone (Buzzbee the Magician). During the first season, Buzzbee keeps quiet about owning a teddy bee, as he thinks this might make him seem like a baby (Buzzbee's Teddy Bee). Before that point, the only person who knew about Buzzbee's Teddy Bee besides his family was Barnabee. *Barnabee' is one of Buzzbee's best friends, the other being Jasper. Barnabee is a timid character who is polite to everyone he meets, and tries to stay on good terms with everyone. As the series advanced, he started to become less shy and more interactive. He often helps Buzzbee solve problems and provides solutions/advice for the group. He especially likes the school teacher, 'Miss Ladybird, and often acts as a teacher's pet. *Jasper is the other of Buzzbee's best friends, the first being Barnabee. Jasper is a wasp who is usually a little bit cheeky but occasionally also helps Buzzbee and the rest of his friends (Funny Bee). Jasper is very gossipy and is a character who often makes mountains out of molehills, however he seems to use this to mask insecurities, such as the fact that he needs a 'Blankey' to go to sleep (Buzzbee's Teddy Bee). *Grandma is Buzzbee's grandmother. She rarely features in the show, although she is often enlisted by Mama for babysitting duties (Babee's Room). Buzzbee also vistits her house sometimes to pick up her pet flea, Jump (A Bee's Best Friend). *Grandpa is Buzzbee's grandfather. Although he also features only occasionally, he appears more often than his wife. Grandpa is shown to have been quite a fit and healthy bee, once being the fastest bee in the hive (A Windy Day) and also possessing the apparently rare skill to head footballs (Buzzbee's Mystery Photo). *Jump is Grandma's and Grandpa's pet flea, and a close friend of Buzzbee and Rubee. Buzzbee has occasionally been shown to get carried away by Jump's playfulness, forgetting about other things (Teddy Bee Lost). Buzzbee has also been shown to do anything to play with Jump, even lying to his sister (A Bee's Best Friend).it is shown he loves Bumble a funny, Shy and very bubbly girl and wears blue ribbions (Buzzbee,s other half) Category:Honey bee Trivia *Buzzbee's first word was '''Papa. *Buzzbee has larger antennae than his friend Barnabee. *Buzzbee's favourite thing for show and tell is his Grandpa. *Buzzbee is the only member of the full cast who has had any siblings also in the cast. Either Buzzbee's mother or father have been revealed to have a sister, who Mama calls 'Auntiebee' (Buzzbee's Babysitter). Category:Bumble Category:Characters